Doctors Daughter
by Doctors-Daughter
Summary: Doctor who/Torchwood the doctors daughter is stuck in the parallel world the doctor left rose in. she no's nothing about her father and the Doctor doesn’t no she exists crap summary please read and review. no flames, please this is my first fanfic...
1. Chapter 1

_**The Doctors Daughter**_

_**Looking for Him...**_

_**Prologue**_

"Why wont you just tell me who he is…I mean if you just tell me where he is or his name..." Rachel screamed at the top of her voice looking at her mother fire in her emerald green eyes.

"I've told you a million times I don't now where he is..."

"Is it that you don't now where he is... or is it you don't now who he is" Rachel said bitterly. Wiping her Brown hair out of her eyes.

There was silence in the room for a few seconds Rachel glaring at Rose, and Rose looking at Rachel sorrow in her eyes.

" Why would you say something like that" Her mother sighed

"Well you cant even tell me his name…That's all I want"

" I…I…Don't now what to say" Rose stated

Rachel shuck her head and ran out of the room passing Mickey and her grandmother on the stairs, knowing they were probably lessoning to every thing they where saying. When she reached her room she kicked her wardrobe and chucked herself onto her bed.

'_Why was it so hard for mom to tell me who my dad was… all I need is a name or an address'… _Rachel sighed as she thought this, and looked out of her window…

She must of drifted off to sleep because when she woke up it was dark, and there was someone knocking at her bedroom door.

"Rachel are you in there…can I come in" said a male voice at the other end of the door.

Rachel recognised the voice as her grandfather.

"Rachel.." he repeated

Rachel got off her be and slowly unlocked and opened her door. Her grandfather was leaning on the doorframe, he was still wearing his work suit and looked tiered. Her mother, Mickey and her grandfather all worked for a firm called torchwood which dealt with alien threats and trying to figure out there technology. Not many people new what Torchwood was, but Rachel new a lot about Torchwood because when she is ill her mother always took her there, she gave up asking her why a long time ago, and of course ears dropping which was her favourite pass time, she also went there for her work experience . The only reason why she was aloud was because her granddad owned the place. But when she was there she found it easy work, and when they court this alien called a weevil she actually managed to talk and under stand it after ten minutes of being in the same room, so she didn't understand why they always said it was hard work.

"Can I come in" he asked gesturing into Rachel's room.

Rachel didn't say anything but moved aside so he could walk in and closed the door behind. She picked things up off the floor as she made her way to her bed and sat down.

"It's a mess in hear, I thought your mom told you to clean it up last week." he stated with an amused grin.

"I don't think you came up hear do discus my room, so why don't you just get to the point." Rachel said fed up with people trying to lighten the mood before they hit the real reason they came to talk.

"Right! Well I heard you and your mom had another argument about your…um…dad" he said awkwardly.

When Rachel didn't answer he carried on.

"Well I just think that you should go easy on her…she's been though a lot and…" Rachel cut him off she had heard this a million times before.

"Well don't you think its hard for me as well, I mean whenever mom looks at me its like she's going to cry… I cant say or do anything right, I mean remember last week when I got an A in History, all I said was 'Isn't this fantastic' and she walks out of the room crying, I didn't see her all weekend, what did I do wrong?"

Rachel didn't wait for an answer and walked to her door and opened it.

"I'm not in the mood to talk at the moment I'm tiered" Rachel said simply not looking at her grandfather.

Once he was out of the room Rachel closed the door and sat on her window sill looking at the stars. Thinking' _Who is my dad and why does everyone act so weird when i mention him. I wish I could get away from all of this domestic stuff, its too much work.. I want to travel, maybe even find my father.' _Rachel smiled at the thought _'maybe she would'_. Rachel got up and took her backpack out from under her bed…………


	2. Chapter 2

Rachel zipped up her back pack and placed a note on her bed for her mother. She then walked over to her window and opened it. 

"Right that's a three story drop which is roughly 35 feet ." Rachel mumbled to herself stepping onto her window sill and climbing out of her window. Rachel grabbed onto the plastic pipe that ran down to the ground next to Rachel's window. She slowly started to climb down it bag on her back, when she was about 8 feet off the ground she slipped and landed in the bushes outside the kitchen window. She lay there for a few seconds making sure no one had herd her and ran through the gate closing it quietly behind her. (well as quietly as she could while running.)

_**Down stairs in the kitchen. **_

"Rose she's asking questions more and more, you going to have to tell her something soon, if she's anything like the Doc…" started Jacque but was cut off by Rose.

"I no I no… but what would I tell her, oh hunny sorry for not telling you but you half alien and you dads in a parallel world and doesn't now you exist and there's no way to get back to our world because the void is sealed and if we reopen it will destroy this and the universe we belong in." rambled Rose running her fingers through her blond hair roughly.

"But your going to have to tell her something, I mean we have checked her blood and did scans, she exactly like her father in brain and blood, she has to hearts and everything. What are you going to do when she stops ageing, if she gets killed and she regenerates, what are you going to tell her then, I mean we already had to pull her out of public school because of how smart she is, but were not going to be able to protect her forever." Mickey stated sadness in his eyes.

There was silence wile they all were deep in there own thoughts, they didn't even hear the loud thud from the garden or the gate opening or closing.

"Fine then fine, Il go and tell her…I don't now what I'm going to say but…il tell her" sighed Rose getting out of her chair and making her way to the door. When she was out side Rachel's door she compose herself before knocking quietly.

"Rachel its mom can I come in?" asked Rose timidly.

When Rose herd no response she walked in thinking she was asleep.

"Rachel are you o…k?"

Rose looked around the room seeing that Rachel wasn't in there and her window was wide open. Rose ran over to the window and looked out there was no sign of her. She started to run for the door when something court her eye on Rachel's bed. It was a note, Rose opened it hurriedly.

_Dear mom_

_I went to find my own answers…_

_Don't wait up!!_

_Rachel_

_**On a bench in the middle of London town….**_

Rachel sat down on a bench in the middle of London. She had just ran all the way from her home and didn't look back. _'Riggggggggght…What do I do now'_ she thought looking around her. A smile spread across her face when her eyes came across the Canary wolf. '_Maybe I could see if I can find any clues of who my farther is, I mean mom keeps all her important and secret stuff in her office.' _with that thought Rachel jumped to her feet and made her way towards Canary Wolf.

_**In the Rose's car…**_

"Did you check the stables…you no how much she loves to ride" shouted a panicking Rose into he mobile, while driving at full speed down the streets of London.

There was a short silence while the person on the other end answered.

"What about…Ok ok but keep looking she couldn't have gone far. Check if mom or dad have found anything." said Rose pulling the car to a stop.

"If I was Rachel where would I go" she said deleing Rachel's mobile again.

'_Hiiiiiiiii you have reached Rachel Tyler's answering phone, if you leave you name and number and il get back to you as soon as I stop causing mischief, and if its mom or Mickey I'm not sneaking about your work, so stop ringing…"_

'_That's it' _Rose thought putting her mobile back in her pocket._' She'll go to Torchwood.'_

_**Rachel at the doors to Canary Wolf…**_

"Ah" Rachel said as she stood outside the doors and stared at them. "How the hell am I going to get in there." she whispered.

Rachel started to inspect the doors. _'Right so there dead lock sealed and normal sealed' _she thought running her hand over the lock. Rachel then grinned, and ran around to the side of the building until she got to a fire door. She then put her hands into her pocket and took out her grandmothers credit card. She sliced the card into the crack until she heard a click, she then kissed the card and put it back in her pocket before running into the building.

(A.N hope you liked the chapter… I no…I no Rachel got into Torchwood really easily, but I got writers block and I couldn't think of another way. Please read and review but no flames please xxx next update should be soon)


	3. Chapter 3

When Rachel reached her mothers office she got out a set of keys, when she found the right one she opened the door. You see when she had done her work experience her mother had given her a key to her office, but forgot to ask for it back. Rachel looked around the room. _'Ok where to start' _she thought walking over to her mothers desk.

_**In traffic…**_

Rose was still in the car getting very agitated. Her daughter was probably about to do something very stupid and she was stuck in traffic only 10 minutes away. Rose undid her belt and got out of the car. She sent a text to her dad telling him that she new where Rachel was, and where she had left the car while running towards Canary Wolf…

_**In Rose's office…**_

"Got ya" shouted Rachel in triumph as she picked up a pink lever diary out of her mums desk draw. As she pulled it out a key dropped on the floor. Rachel was about to put it back when she herd someone's footsteps running up the stairs. Rachel pocketed the key and ran out of the office, she ran up the nearest flight of stairs, knowing there was no point in going down because the person she heard would be coming up them.

_**Rose on the stairs…**_

Rose heard someone shout in triumph as she started to run up the stairs. _'Rachel' _she thought moving faster. When she reached her office, there was no one there, she ran over to her desk and turned her computer on. She looked at the c.c.t.v footage off the building hoping to see her daughter. She finally spotted her near the top floor opening a gate. Rose gasped and looked in her draw. And emptied it out onto her desk.

"NO" she said out loud running out of the room towards Rachel…

_**Mysterious gate…**_

Rachel was stood by a large metal gate. Beyond the gate Rachel could see more stairs.

'_How come iv never seen this place before' _thought Rachel as she examined the gate. Then a thought hit her. She took the key out of her pocket and opened the gate hurriedly.

"NO"

Rachel heard in the distance as she locked the gate behind her and ran up the last of the stairs……

(A.N sorry for the short 'and a little dull' chapter I wanted to get this part out of the way before I get to the important bits… hope you like the chapter I promise the next one will be longer and more exciting…please read and review…)_'no flames'_


End file.
